


Vampiros

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: Akashi ingresa a un mausoleo que no ha sido visitado desde hace aproximadamente un siglo... Lo que encuentra lo dejará más que intrigado.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 5





	Vampiros

**Author's Note:**

> Día 14 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump.

Había ingresado al mausoleo sin siquiera pestañear. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento y supersticiones absurdas no lo harían retroceder en su cometido.

Además, un Akashi no retrocedía. Eso lo tenía gravado en su corazón.

Su padre lo había instruido bien. Y ahora pese a que se encontraba solo en esa antigua mansión ingresando al recluido mausoleo no iba a retroceder. Debía saber qué había ocurrido siglos atrás con esa mansión. Y por supuesto debía encontrar respuestas a la creencia de que el lugar no se encontraba abandonado.

Akashi buscaba explicaciones lógicas a los sucesos sobrenaturales que llegaban a sus oídos, era su pasatiempo y nunca se encontró con un verdadero caso de actividad sobrenatural.

Un rico empresario como él, dueño de toda una corporación se suponía que no debía de estar allí. Pero su madre era una investigadora de fenómenos sobrenaturales y es por ella que seguía con la investigación pese a que los resultados de la búsqueda de verdadera actividad fuesen nulas.

Llevaba consigo una linterna además de una cámara filmadora que utilizaría cuando se encontrase con algo novedoso. No deseaba perturbar el lugar de reposo de las personas. Pero estaba desesperado por encontrar pruebas e información con respecto a la mansión y qué había acontecido con su único habitante cuyo nombre también desconocía. Y no era la primera vez que realizaba acto semejante.

Se encontró ante una escalera que descendía a la profundidad. Por las paredes del mausoleo habían imágenes de flores y vegetación variada así que Akashi no se distrajo demasiado observándolo. Comenzó el descenso por las escaleras y se detuvo ante una puerta de metal. Se encontraba sellado con un candado grande y herrumbrado. Akashi no tardó mucho en abrirlo con una ganzúa que llevaba en el bolsillo para estos casos.

Entró a la habitación y se encontró ante cuatro ataúdes que parecían ser de piedra maciza. Su linterna alumbró el entorno y dio entonces con un retrato antiguo colgado en la parte posterior de la habitación. Era de una familia de cuatro integrantes. Todos con el cabello castaño y había seriedad en los ojos marrones de la familia. El más joven aparentaba tener al menos veinte años y se encontraba acompañado por los que Akashi creía eran su padre, madre y un hermano por la similitud en sus facciones.

No dudó en acercarse hasta el retrato y observarlo de cerca. En la esquina inferior derecha había una inscripción que decía Furihata, nada más.

Akashi se emocionó ante tal revelación. Al fin tenía un nombre que investigar y unos rostros que adjuntar con la mansión. Sin dudar tomó su cámara y la encendió. Iluminó con su linterna el retrato y con la visión nocturna de la cámara activada pudo filmar cada detalle de los que creía eran los antiguos dueños de la mansión. Tal vez el más joven era quien fuese el último dueño.

Estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no se percató de que tras suyo había movimiento. Uno de los ataúdes había comenzado a temblar. Pareciera ser que la piedra estaba cediendo a un costado para que de su interior surgiese algo desconocido.

Un fuerte crujido sonó entonces desde el ataúd y Akashi giró velozmente y quedó petrificado ante lo que vio. La piedra de uno de los ataúdes se encontraba rota.

El corazón de Akashi comenzó a latir con rapidez y sin dudar se acercó con la cámara aún encendida para observar el contenido del ataúd esperando encontrarse con un esqueleto humano pero no fue el caso.

En el interior se encontraba la pálida figura de un joven. Los cabellos castaños y sus facciones hicieron que Akashi lo identifique como al más joven de los Furihata. Vestía un anticuado y polvoriento traje negro y en las manos llevaba un gran crucifijo.

Akashi contuvo la respiración. No podía creer lo que se encontraba observando. Lo que debía ser un esqueleto humano era en realidad un cuerpo intacto conservado a través del tiempo.

Con la cámara aún encendida y captando todo lo que acontecía Akashi decidió hacer algo imprudente. Levantó la mano y con mucho cuidado tocó el rostro del joven que parecía solo estar dormido. Era la falta de respiración en el pecho lo que lo delataba como un cadáver.

Pero ocurrió entonces lo impensable. Justo al entrar en contacto sus dedos con el pálido rostro unos ojos castaños se abrieron.

Akashi soltó la cámara y retrocedió. No podía haber sucedido aquello. No tenía sentido y era sumamente aterrador. Pero Akashi no se inmutó más de la cuenta. Levantó la cámara nuevamente y con la linterna iluminó nuevamente el interior del ataúd.

Estaba vacío.

— ¡Qué demonios! —pronunció molesto Akashi intentando contener sus emociones.

— Yo no diría eso —Una voz pronunció desde la oscuridad a sus espaldas.

Akashi se giró e iluminó con su linterna el lugar de donde provino aquel comentario pero no encontró nada.

— ¿Quién anda por allí? —preguntó Akashi al vacío.

Nadie respondió.

Akashi estaba por perder la paciencia. De seguro alguien le estaba tomando del pelo. No podía suceder algo como esto. Todo debía tener una explicación lógica. Y de seguro se estarían riendo de él en estos momentos.

— Será mejor que no te burles de mí. No me quieres ver molesto. —dijo ya enojado Akashi y con la linterna iluminó nuevamente su entorno.

— ¿Qué es eso que ilumina todo? —preguntó entonces a sus espaldas una voz. Akashi no dudó en actuar y velozmente con una mano sujetó el brazo de quien se encontraba tras suyo. La linterna se encontró iluminando pronto el rostro de quien antes yacía en el ataúd.

Los ojos del joven se cerraron con fuerza y con la otra mano tapó la luz que despedía la linterna. Quedaron entonces a oscuras y Akashi distinguió que unos ojos castaños brillaban en el rostro del joven.

— Cómo demonios conseguiste entrar aquí —comenzó a interrogar Akashi sin perder más tiempo.

— Te dije que no digas esa palabra —dijo el joven evitando responder a Akashi.

— Te hice una pregunta. —Akashi perdía la paciencia rápidamente

— Yo también formulé una pregunta. —le recordó el joven a Akashi y rápidamente se desprendió del agarre de Akashi y le quitó la linterna.

La luz volvió a iluminar el entorno. Y el joven parecía sorprendido con el nuevo juguete en su poder.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó está vuelta Akashi esperando ya obtener respuestas.

— Soy Furihata Kouki —respondió jugando con la luz de la linterna el joven.— ¿Y tú?

Akashi no le contestó. Se sorprendió ante semejante respuesta. De verdad le estaban tomando del pelo.

— No juegues conmigo. ¿Cómo entraste dentro del ataúd? —interrogó de nuevo Akashi.

— Llevo allí desde quién sabe cuándo. Dime en qué año estamos y podré responderte mejor.

El joven que decía llamarse Furihata Kouki respondió con una pequeña y algo triste sonrisa.

— No sigas con ese juego. Responde claramente y sin rodeos. —dijo Akashi sin perder el tiempo.

El joven no respondió. Solo se limitó a sonreír ahora con ganas y Akashi pudo notar unos puntiagudos colmillos. Los ojos del joven comenzaron entonces a brillar con más intensidad y Akashi quedó hipnotizado por el brillo.

Luego sin mediar palabras y sin siquiera percatarse de cómo, Akashi se encontró nuevamente solo en el mausoleo. La linterna yacía en el suelo aún encendida.

Akashi recogió la linterna y se fijó en su cámara, se percató entonces de que esta aún estaba filmando. Había pasado una hora y media sin que se hubiera percatado de nada. ¿Cómo fue que perdió toda noción del tiempo?


End file.
